


CH第五章积极妄想续写

by monsutain



Category: Chaos;Head
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsutain/pseuds/monsutain
Summary: 如题，在音像店的积极妄想续写，纯H文。
Relationships: Nishijou Takumi/Sakihata Rimi, Sakihata Rimi/Nishijou Takumi





	CH第五章积极妄想续写

**Author's Note:**

> 按照原文风格写的，写得比较女性向，不好意思写R18词汇所以全用方块代替，各位自己脑补吧（被殴）。

“做，做什么……？”  
梨深垂下眼帘，她漂亮的银红眼瞳在引诱着我。  
“阿拓真是坏心眼……”  
梨深的手顺着我的肌肤慢慢划过，最后碰到了我的鼠蹊部。  
“啊唔！”  
由于敏感的部位被碰到了，我不禁发出了享受又吃惊的声音。  
以以以前可是从来没有女生碰到过我这个位置的啊！  
“非要我说出来不可吗？但是，我才不会上阿拓的当。”  
“要做什么，还是让我亲·自·告·诉·你·吧♡”  
梨深的纤手在那个的外面摸来摸去，她的温度就这么传了过来……  
与刚才已然不同，她的手已经变得温暖十分……这份温度一如既往地让我觉得只要一味地将自己委身于她就好了。  
“这里看上去很有精神的样子，呵呵。”  
她的手开始往上移，然后用解开我上衣的扣子一样的手法解开了我校服的裤子，把我羞耻的部位暴露在了外面。  
“真厉害……阿拓的■■■，已经这么■了……”  
“■■■都流出来这么多了……阿拓真■♡”  
她盯着我平常根本不会露出来的部位看，那份好奇又充满魅惑的眼神让我不禁感到害羞，我便把视线瞥向一方。  
“我说，我就这么有魅力吗？”  
梨深压低声音，这么一做听上去更加性感了。  
“非，非，非，非，非常地……”  
我没能把话说完，不过我知道我的那里更加■■了。  
“呵呵，阿拓真可爱♡”  
梨深的手握住了我的■■，她开始上下摩擦，空气中■■的水声也同时开始回荡。  
我小心翼翼地瞥了那里一眼，看见我的■■继续流出■■■，白色的■■把她的指节弄得污秽不堪。  
这，这场景太有冲击力了……  
虽然梨深碰的位置不太对，但是光是这样就让我兴奋难遏了。  
“我说，阿拓，舒服吗？”  
“……再，再稍微，往上一点……”  
我真是差劲。明明梨深为我这样的恶心宅男做到这一步已经很不错了……  
梨深的手往上了一些。  
“这样……？”  
“……差，差不多吧……”  
“嗯……”  
于是梨深又继续快速地摩擦起了我的■■。  
“哈唔——！”  
我不禁发出了声音。  
这回不一样，梨深的手来回地冲击着我的性敏感带。  
和相较粗大的作为男生的我自己的手不同，梨深的手真的是细腻又纤细……  
真是太棒了……  
“嘘……阿拓，要是有人发现了就不好了。”  
“！”  
太过得意忘形以至于我都快忘了我们还在音像店。  
于是我赶紧用手捂住了自己的嘴，好险好险……  
“呵呵，不过，原来一碰这里阿拓就会发出这种声音啊……”  
梨深的手开始在我的■■附近动来动去，从■■传来的■■让我难以自制地闭上双眼，我拼命地压抑着自己的声音。  
“唔，唔，哈，唔唔——”  
捂着嘴好难受……  
可是，同时也很舒服——  
突然，我的腹部又感受到了一阵温暖。我睁开眼睛，发现原来是梨深的另一只手，她正在抚摸我的身体。  
“阿拓的心脏，跳得比刚才的要快很多了呢……”  
“扑通扑通地……”  
梨深的手又贴到了我左胸的位置，我的脸变得滚烫。  
那是因为梨深很可爱——  
结果这句话我还是没能说出口。  
“阿拓的这里，也会有感觉的吗？”  
“唔！”  
一股电击般的■■传来，我的身体一缩，原来是梨深的手不知不觉移到了旁边的乳头那里去。  
喂——！我差点就要松开手叫出声来了啊！  
“所以是有的咯？阿拓好诚实♡”  
梨深没有停下手来，酥酥麻麻的感觉从我的胸部和■■袭来。  
“梨，梨深，哈，你才是……哈……坏，哈，坏心眼吧……”  
我松开手，好不容易才在喘息间挤出这么一句话。  
“呼呼，人家只是想让阿拓舒服而已……”  
梨深继续带着和平常完全不同的妖冶气息笑着，她的双手开始对我的身体展开猛烈的攻势，■■就像海浪一样袭来，我的呼吸随着空气中频率越来越高的水声一样急促加速，意识早就爽得飘到了天上，世界只剩下了我与梨深的喘息声，■■的水声，大腿上梨深股间的感触，她手的感触与其所带来的■■——  
三次元真是太可怕了——  
“——！”  
“呀！”  
粘稠又浑浊的■■喷了出来，我的意识一片空白，只看见我的■■■在了梨深的手上，染脏了她校服的衣袖，手没能承受住的部分正在往下滴——  
啊——  
梨深的手真是太舒服了——  
“哈——！唔——！呼！呼！”  
我全身的力气都被抽干了，只能勉强靠在CD陈列架上支撑着身体，明明梨深只是用了手，却已经让我双眼翻白。  
“这就是阿拓的■■啊……凉凉的……粘粘的……呼呼……”  
梨深面带潮红地玩弄起我■出来的粘腻■■，空气中又发出了“咕叽咕叽”的声音。  
糟了……这场景很不妙啊……  
“我还是头一次……看见……男生的……这个……”  
“？”  
梨深好像小声说了些什么，意识尚未完全恢复的我没能听见。  
“我说，阿拓……”  
梨深轻轻地撩开校服的裙子，我往那里看去，只见她正慢慢卷下粉红的蕾丝内裤，一条腿从里面渐渐抽出——  
不过比起这些动作，更加吸引我的是内裤上连着的晶莹液体，我看向梨深的■■，那里湿润万分——  
“我们，继续吧。”  
继继继继继续？！  
虽然很对不起梨深，但是作为一个宅男的我已经精疲力尽，还要再来一次简直就是天方夜谭……  
现在的我处于贤者时间，就算有心也无力……  
“阿拓真是的，难道就只要自己一个人舒服就好了吗？我也想变得舒服啊……”  
梨深看透了完全不出声，只是一个劲地躺在地上喘气的我的想法，她嘟起嘴，表达自己的不满。  
“对这样的阿拓，要给予惩罚♡”  
梨深马上露出和之前一样的笑容，好像刚刚的不满完全不存在似的。  
“诶？唔——！”  
梨深把腿勾了起来，她把鞋子脱到一旁，向后坐了一点，然后用玉足开始踩踏我还处于疲软状态的■■■。  
这这这就是所谓的足■吗？！  
虽然有种自己受到屈辱的感觉，但是梨深给我足■什么的——！  
就算处于贤者时间，我也有点兴奋了。  
“阿拓的坏■■，只想着自己舒服♡”  
她虽然嘴上说着惩罚，但也没用太大的力。  
“哈……我，我是个，哈……坏人……所以……”  
“请更加用力地惩罚我吧……”  
我乘着气氛不错，居然说出了这样的话。  
因为太不好意思，我只能把眼睛闭上，把头偏到一边。  
梨深好像有点惊讶，■■那边的动作感到慢了下来，但是我很快感受到了和之前完全不同的力道。  
“呵呵♡既然阿拓都这么说了的话♡”  
梨深的脚开始用力地对我的■■进行上下摩擦，她时不时还用脚趾夹住我的■■，或是用脚心摩擦■■，过膝袜布料带来的触感，汗液略微浸透那份布料的湿润，梨深的脚掌传来的温度，让我觉得自己好像处于仙境之中。  
“哈啊，哈啊……唔……”  
过了一会儿，我的■■■好像终于有点反应了。  
“呵呵♡不愧是阿拓的坏■■，最后不还是想要舒服嘛♡”  
“哈啊……那，那是，哈啊……因为，梨，梨深很……”  
“很厉害……”  
讲到最后的时候，我羞赧难忍，降低了声音，但是梨深还是听见了。  
“……”  
我悄悄地看了一眼梨深，发现她也害羞得涨红了脸。  
“那，那是当然的……！因，因为，我要陪阿拓在一起的嘛！”  
梨深少见地结巴了起来，她把双足收了回去，渐渐靠近我，沁人的花香迎面而来，这股好闻的味道让我感到心安。我看见她双腿内侧流下充满欲望的液体。  
“我说，阿拓……”  
“我们……做吧……”  
“啊啊，唔——！”  
还没等反应过来，我的■■的前端就已经进入了梨深的■■，里面的褶皱包围着我■■的前端，湿湿滑滑的，却同时也紧致温暖。  
这，这就是三次元女生的内部吗！？  
虽然还没完全进去，我，我这是处男毕业了！？  
“哈呜，呀——”  
与我纯粹享受的声音不同，梨深发出艰难而又痛苦的声音，她双眉紧蹙，一副痛苦的样子，明显没办法完全享受现状。  
等等，这么看来，梨深她——  
“第，第一次……？”  
我试探性地问了一句。  
梨深满脸通红，不过这比起刚才来也并无变化。不知道是因为痛苦还是因为害羞，她没有回话，只是点了点头。  
“梨深……”  
在得到了她的回答之后，我心中第一时间涌上来的感情既不是喜悦也不是惊讶，而是疑惑。  
梨深的第一次，是和我这样的恶心宅男，真的没问题吗？  
“阿拓。”  
梨深仿佛看穿了我的想法般地开口了。  
“第一次是和阿拓，我很开心……所以，不用顾虑太多的。”  
“……”  
我真没用。  
她总是那么温柔，我总是一次又一次地被她拯救。  
“但，但是，第，第一次是和我这样的，恶，恶心宅男，而，而且，还是在这种地……”  
我的最后一个字还没出口，梨深的手指就点上了我的唇。  
“没关系的哦，刚才我不就说过了嘛，阿拓可以随便玩弄我。”  
“而且，阿拓不也是第一次嘛。”  
梨深又开朗地笑了，就和她平时一样。明明很痛的吧。  
“啊，难不成阿拓不是第一次！？以前和别的女孩也走到这一步了！？啊……这么想……好挫败……呃，不过我不是说阿拓不能和我继续做的意思哦……哇！”  
我因为过于感动眼里泛起了泪花，为了掩饰这点，我低下头去，用手背挡着我的双眼。  
“呜，再怎么说，也不至于伤心到哭吧……果然我还是比不上二次元的女孩子吗……”  
梨深的声音变得消沉起来，我擦了擦眼泪，抬起头来。  
“不，不是的……！”  
我试着把我真实的心意说给她听。  
“我，我只是，太，太感动了……而且，我，我也是，第，第一次，我，我也很高兴，能，能和梨深做……”  
“阿拓……”  
梨深脸上的阴霾一扫而光，她感动地笑了。  
“继，继续吧……”  
“嗯……”  
梨深的身体继续下沉。  
“呜——哈啊啊……”  
梨深下沉的速度开始变快，脸上的痛苦也减轻了不少，饱含痛楚的呻吟也逐渐转为享乐的喘息。  
“哼呜……啊啊……”  
舒服的声音不断地从我的喉咙里漏出来，我的■■一点一点撑开梨深的■■，里面的褶皱逐渐包裹我的■■，■■传来，我一边感受着梨深的形状，一边沉浸在这■■中。  
“嗯唔，哈啊啊……阿拓在我的……体内……”  
等到终于全部进去了以后，梨深的意识已经变得恍惚不清，她的娇唇微张，吐露着香息，脸上一片绯红。  
那个样子，让我觉得十分エロ……  
“阿拓的■■，又变大了呢……哈唔唔……！”  
“啊呜！”  
梨深在我的身上扭来扭去，■■也包着我的■■转来转去，这种感觉让我欲罢不能。  
“哈，哈，好舒服……阿拓的■■……哈哈……嗯♡”  
梨深上下运动，一边口齿不清地细语呢喃。  
“被……被刺穿了……哈啊，哈♡”  
“哈啊……唔……哈……哈……”  
我的理性早就飞到了九霄云外，只想和梨深一起拼命喘气。  
“哈嗯♡哈——！太舒服了♡嗯……哈……哈……嗯♡不行……有什么……要来了……哈……”  
梨深的身体绷直，她的体内一阵缩紧，■■比之前更加用力地吸附着我的■■，简直就像不要我逃离一般，而我也只能乖乖地成为她的俘虏。  
“哈呜——♡啊啊啊啊啊——♡”  
随着梨深身体的一阵抽动，她绷直的身体也逐渐松弛了下来，失去了体力的她倒在我的身上，闭眼调整呼吸。  
“哈呼……哈呼……”  
梨深身上的花香扑鼻，柔软的胸脯在我身上一起一伏，温暖的感觉让我的手僵在原地，不知如何安放。  
不过，更让我在意的是，梨深刚刚一连串的反应。  
“梨深？难，难不成……”  
“去，去了……？”  
我看不到梨深的脸，但她柔软发丝在我的怀中轻轻骚动，蹭着我的胸口——她点了点头。  
“太……”  
我压抑不住，把梨深推倒在了地上。  
“呀？！”  
梨深明显没反应过来，她讶异地睁大了双眼，躺在地上。  
“太狡猾了！”  
然后我又在梨深的体内搅来搅去。  
“嗯唔？！呀……等，等等……阿拓？”  
梨深看样子还没从贤者时间里脱离出来，她好像还没什么感觉。  
“只有梨深一个人去了，这不是很狡猾吗？！”  
“明明说好，会一直陪我在一起——！”  
才怪。  
其实我高兴得不得了。  
梨深居然用我的■■去了……还趴在我的身上喘气……  
这种场景真是让我兴奋到不行！呜嘻嘻！  
“嗯呜，哈♡啊，啊嗯♡阿拓……”  
梨深像是又有了感觉，她双眼半闭地看着我。  
“说的……也是……哈♡我，会和，哈♡阿拓一直，嗯♡在一起……那……那我们肯定得一起……”  
她双手揽住我的背，对我发出邀请。  
“阿拓……我们来接吻吧……”  
梨深闭上眼，她的唇贴上我的唇，她拨进我的口中，柔软而又甜蜜的感觉传来。  
“啾，嗯……吸溜溜……啾……”  
“咕哈……啾……吸……”  
她的舌头与我的舌头搅在一起，我闭上眼，贪婪地品尝着梨深的味道——她的温暖，她的柔软，她舌头上的每一个味蕾——我想要她的全部。  
“啾噜噜，吸，咕，啾——”  
梨深也侵犯着我的口腔，那种袭击我的快乐爱欲感，让我觉得自己的灵魂仿佛都被她夺走了。  
“啾，嗯咕，梨，梨深，我……已经……”  
我松开梨深的唇，看向她，她的眼瞳湿润，发丝四散，呼吸凌乱，样子是我从未见过的那般迷人。  
“哈……阿拓，我也……”  
她的身体也像是在回应我一般缩紧，逼人的快感又从我的■■上涌了上来。  
“哈嗯……在……在里面……没……没问题吗？”  
虽然都到了这一步了，这还是得问一问的。  
“嗯，呼♡没关系，阿拓的话，啊嗯♡可以——！”  
“我想要阿拓的，嗯♡■■！”  
能听到这句话，我是何等地幸福啊。  
“梨深——！”  
我喊着她的名字，开始做最后的冲刺。  
“■吧！阿拓！嗯♡我们两个，哈♡一起——！”  
在她的温柔话语下，我的意识变得一片空白，她的身体收紧，这场高潮到达了我们祈盼的美妙终点。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊♡”  
“哈呜啊啊啊！”  
梨深与我一同不顾脸面地吐露着快意的音调，我感受得到彼此间的爱意，它早已伴随着这一切灌进了对方的身体之中。  
“哈……哈……嗯……♡”  
“哈呜……哈……梨……深……”  
我们两个都精疲力竭，我倒在梨深的身上，为了心安而朦胧地呼唤着她的名字。  
“阿拓……哈啊……哈啊……喜欢……”  
梨深轻轻地抚摸着我的头发，她的身体像是仅仅为了接纳我那般柔软温暖，此刻我明白，她说的话都是发自内心的。  
“我也是……梨深……”  
所以我也发自内心地回应了她。  
能和梨深■■，最后还一起达到了高潮，这是作为恶心宅男的我有生以来体验过的最舒服最幸福的事情——  
但。  
到头来。  
这一切。  
不过是我的妄想——  
＊妄想中断的画面和音效＊  
-END-


End file.
